The invention relates to a connection fitting, in particular an angle-shaped or T-shaped connection fitting, for fastening long bodies, for example hoses, corrugated hoses, pipes, cables, or the like, to an opening, a hole or a perforation (hereinafter simply xe2x80x9copeningxe2x80x9d), for example in a wall of a housing or the like. The connection fitting has at least one fastening projection, which is divided by open slits into abutment tongues. Mounting projections are arranged on the free ends of the tongues projecting radially outwardly, such that these abutment tongues can be deformed radially inwardly by the edge of the opening, and reach the mounting position behind the edge, when the fastening projection is shoved into the opening. The mounting projections engage at least partially behind this edge, and at least one stop is arranged at a distance from the mounting projections, which stop rests in the use position on the edge of the opening engaged behind, or similar opening edge lying opposite thereto. The connection fitting has in its interior as a part thereof an axially movable locking device, which in a detached position is arranged outside of the area of the abutment tongues or mounting projections and in the use position is arranged to mesh between them and to block the mounting projections against a radial inward deformation in this use position.
Such a connection fitting is known from German Patent DE 198 12 079 C1 and has proven its usefulness. However, precautions must be taken with it to be able to move the lock in the axial direction into its locking position. In addition, measures must be taken to brace the fastening projection with its mounting projections with the stop on the edge of the opening.
In one embodiment according to FIGS. 9 to 12 of German Patent DE 198 12 079 C1, a lock is provided with activation projections sticking radially outwardly through the slits of the fastening projection, which mesh into a ring groove of a union nut. This ring groove engages with its inner threading in an outer threading of the fastening projection and can thus be screwed in relative thereto and axially displaced by the screw movement. At the same time, with its facing end facing the opening, the ring groove forms the stop. By screwing in this union nut, the bracing is effected on the opening, and at the same time, the lock is shifted axially.
There, the slits running in the axial direction in the fastening projection must be appropriately long. In addition, this external union nut or screw sheath is freely accessible, so that unauthorized persons could detach or loosen the connection. Furthermore, a union nut or screw sheath of this type is seen as expensive because of the ring groove located inside it. Finally, the assembly is also made more difficult, and the radial activation projections of the lock must be designed to be elastic and themselves provided on individual fingers, so that they give way sufficiently in the radial direction when they are shoved into the union nut or screw sheath, in order to be able to jump into the ring groove. This, together with the mounting of the lock, also makes the manufacture of the lock expensive.
An object of the invention is therefore to create a connection fitting of the type described at the outset, which retains the advantage that the bracing of the stop on the edge of the opening can be effected by the axial shifting movement of the lock into its locking position without, however, the lock having to have one or more radial projections.
In order to achieve this apparently contradictory objective, the connection fitting described at the outset is characterized by the lock having an outer threading and the fastening projection having an inner threading fitted thereto, by a carrier stop for the lock being provided on the fastening projection to be moved axially into the lock position by a screw movement, by the fastening projection itself having an outer threading in the opposite direction from the outer threading of the lock, and by the fastening projection fitting or meshing with its outer threading into an internal threading of an opposing piece which forms or has the stop.
In this manner, the lock can be brought into the lock position by its external threading and a screw movement, so that for such a displacement movement, no radially projecting projections are necessary. For example, with the help of an auxiliary tool, action can be exerted into the inner opening of the lock or on its end face for this screw movement. In this manner, the lock reaches the carrier stop by the screw movement, so that a continuation of the screw movement in the same direction then causes the withdrawal of the fastening projection with its mounting projections against the edge of the opening engaged behind, until the edge of the opening is clamped on both sides between the mounting projections and the stop. Thus, on the one hand, the bracing on the opening can be effected very easily, and at the same time, an adaptation to the different wall thicknesses can be automatically achieved in this opening region. At the same time, the lock represents a relatively simple and accordingly also a cost-effective part, because it does not require axial slits and radially projecting projections.
It is especially expedient if the lock can be rotated using an auxiliary tool fitting its inner opening and insertable therein, and is thereby screwable and axially moveable. The inner opening of the lock is easily accessible, so that such a design, in which an auxiliary tool fits into this inner opening, makes assembly easier in a simple manner.
Here, the lock can be a sheath, which carries the outer threads on its outer side. Such a sheath having external threads can be manufactured and also assembled in a very simple way and thus make possible the necessary locking action and simultaneously the carrying action upon reaching the carrier stop.
One possible embodiment of the connection fitting can thus comprise the lock having, on its inner side over at least a part of its axial length, an inner contour or profiling that deviates from a circular shape, to be acted upon by a rotatable and pivotable auxiliary tool, in particular an inner polygon or inner hexagon for an Allen wrench. Allen wrenches are common tools, so that the adaptation of the sheath to them makes assembly easier, since an additional special auxiliary tool does not have to be made.
The connection fitting can be constructed as a sheath part having an inner long cavity directed at an angle, especially perpendicular, to the opening, or as a flange part with a sealable opening of the inner long cavity, wherein the seal of the flange part can be a lockable cover, for example a snap cover.
This makes it easier, on the one hand, to fasten and anchor, for example, a corrugated hose or even a cable or similar long body and, on the other hand, makes the lock and its inner contour accessible to an auxiliary tool in a simple manner.
Here, the profiled inner side of the lock can be accessible to an auxiliary tool from its two sides at least temporarily, namely during assembly, so that depending on the spatial relationships, the affixing and anchoring of one or the other side of the wall having the opening can occur.
Especially by combination of individual or several of the above-described features and measures, a connection fitting results having a lock that can be moved in the axial direction for affixing a fastening projection having a mounting projection. This lock can be a simple sheath having an outer threading, which after reaching a carrier stop carries the fastening projection with it in the direction of rotation by an additional rotation. This fastening projection can thereby be braced axially against the opening edge, because of its outer threading against an inner threading of a part provided with a stop, and thereby makes possible and produces an automatic adaptation to the thickness of the wall having the opening.